Karabin 1887M
by LadyMarita
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa się przed rozpoczęciem wydarzeń z mangi. Do fortu Briggs przybywa generał Braun, którego łączy z Olivią tajemnicza przeszłość. W tym samym czasie Drachma wprowadza do użytku przełomowy rodzaj broni palnej. Główny pairing Miles x Olivia, poza tym Miles x OC oraz wspomniane Olivia x OC.
1. Chapter 1

-Ty w ogóle dzisiaj spałeś? Bo wyglądasz koszmarnie.

Neil podniósł głowę znad stołu zastawionego narzędziami. Ciemne sińce pod oczami rzeczywiście zdradzały brak snu, z kolei czerwone odbicie na czole zapewne było oznaką niedawnej drzemki.

-O, cześć. Może z jakieś dwie godzinki. A ty już wstałaś?- pytanie zostało zakończone krótkim ziewnięciem.

-Jak widać. Proszę, przyniosłam ci śniadanie i coś na pobudzenie. Stawiam, że się przyda- Briggs Doctor podała Neilowi kubek czarnej, mocnej kawy, zaś na skrawku stołu, w jedynym wolnym od narzędzi i elementów automaila miejscu, postawiła talerz z kanapkami.

-Dziękuję ci bardzo. Jesteś kochana.

-Już się tak nie podlizuj. Nie chcę, żebyś mi tu zszedł w laboratorium, mam wystarczająco dużo roboty. Skończyłeś już badania nad tą nową bronią Drachmy?

Tydzień temu podczas patrolowania obszaru w pobliżu granicy z Drachmą jeden z oddziałów z fortu został zaatakowany przez grupę drachmańskich żołnierzy. Na całe szczęście dla wojskowych z Amestris szybko udało się odeprzeć atak. Cała sytuacja miała dobrą i złą stronę. Zła była taka, iż wroga formacja była wyposażona w nowy, nieznany do tej pory typ broni palnej- karabin, który nie wymagał ręcznego przeładowania pomiędzy oddawanymi strzałami (choć szczęście w nieszczęściu, że dowiedziano się o tym teraz, a nie w czasie poważniejszej bitwy). Z kolei pozytywem było nakłonienie najmniej doświadczonego w żołnierskim rzemiośle drachmańczyka, dzięki dobrze rozwiniętym umiejętnościom negocjacyjnym kapitana Buccaneera, do oddania swojej sztuki niezwykłej broni palnej.

-Tak. Dobra rzecz, ten brak konieczności przeładowywania… Tyle, że ich wynalazek ma parę wad. Dość złożona budowa, więc pewnie będą mieć problemy z wdrożeniem tego do produkcji masowej. No i wymaga specyficznej amunicji, na moje oko to wyrób ze wschodu. Mimo wszystko Drachma nieźle się z tym karabinkiem spisała.

-Musieli znaleźć dobrego wynalazcę. Od kilku lat nie udało im się nas prześcignąć technologicznie.

-Wyrabiają się północne chłopaki. Ale my jesteśmy lepsi- nieskromny uśmiech Neila świadczył, iż miał na myśli „ja jestem lepszy"- zrobimy parę poprawek i będziemy daleko przed nimi. Już ja udoskonalę to cacko.

-Świetnie, generał Armstrong na pewno będzie zadowolona. Widzę, że automail Buccaneera znowu nawala?- Briggs Doctor wskazała głową na leżącą na stole automatyczną zbroję.

-Chyba coś nie tak z proporcjami składników. Może za mało miedzioniklu? Albo niewłaściwe dodatki do niego dobraliśmy?

-Mogę się teraz tym zająć, a ty pójdź odpocząć. Jesteś zmęczony, jeszcze coś nawalisz, a wtedy Buccaneer powiesi cię na suchej gałęzi.

Neilowi ewidentnie nie spodobała się perspektywa powiewania niczym chorągiewka na zimnym wietrze. To stanowczo nie dla niego. Obowiązkowość obowiązkowością, ale są pewne granice…

-Masz rację- zauważył z kwaśnym uśmiechem- pójdę się zdrzemnąć, chociaż na trzy godziny. Jak wrócę to ci pomogę- Neil wstał z krzesła i rozciągnął się. Był już przy samym wyjściu z laboratorium, gdy Briggs Doctor odezwała się.

-Czekaj. Słyszałeś najnowsze wieści?

Zdezorientowana mina Neila wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że nie słyszał.

-Jutro przyjeżdża generał Braun- na mężczyźnie wiadomość zrobiła piorunujące wrażenie. Wytrzeszczył z niedowierzaniem oczy w stronę swojej współpracowniczki.

-Co? TEN Braun? Czego on tu szuka, chce umrzeć? Tym razem generał Armstrong na bank go zaszlachtuje!

-Sama się nad tym zastanawiam. Jak wszyscy w forcie zresztą. Też wiedziałbyś o tym już wczoraj popołudniu gdybyś choć wyściubił czubek nosa z laboratorium- zamilkła, a po chwili dodała- podobno to jakieś pilne sprawy służbowe.

-Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś się nad tym nie zastanawiał! Przecież równie dobrze mógł wysłać kogoś ze swoich podwładnych. Albo poprosić któregoś ze swoich współpracowników, żeby go zastąpił!

Generał Braun był wpływowym wojskowym stacjonującym w West City. Słynął ze swojej bezczelności oraz krnąbrnej natury. Krążyły pogłoski jakoby miał się poznać z Olivią Armstrong w szkole wojskowej, gdzie połączyło ich płomienne uczucie. Podobno historia zakończyła się złamanym sercem młodej wówczas dziewczyny, która nigdy nie była w stanie wybaczyć swojemu dawnemu ukochanemu. Jednakże ile było w tym prawdy niewiadomo. Oczywiście nikt nie miał śmiałości nawet wspomnieć w pobliżu pani generał o tej najpewniej wyssanej z palca historii, a co dopiero wypytywać o jej wiarygodność.

Przebieg ostatniej wizyty Brauna w forcie Briggs zdawał się jednak potwierdzać owe plotki, a w każdym razie wskazywał na, delikatnie mówiąc, niechęć Olivii w stosunku do jej domniemanego byłego kochanka. Spotkanie w sprawie wspólnych manewrów żołnierzy z północy i zachodu początkowo zachodziło we względnie spokojnej atmosferze, która stopniowo się zagęszczała. Olivia sprawiała wrażenie chłodnej oraz opanowanej, jednakże co i rusz rzucała Braunowi mordercze spojrzenia wywołując niepokój obecnych w tym samym pomieszczeniu żołnierzy z zachodu i północy. Kiedy wszyscy wychodzili już na korytarz z sali konferencyjnej dobiegł ich odgłos świszczącego w powietrzu miecza. Przerażeni wojskowi z West City pobiegli natychmiast z powrotem do sali, z pistoletami wyciągniętymi z kabur, gotowi bronić swojego przełożonego, bądź, gdyby doszło do najgorszego, zaaresztować winną morderstwa. Żadna opcja za specjalnie im się nie podobała- zarówno jedna jak i druga wiązała się z walką z generał Armstrong co w najłagodniejszym przypadku zaprowadziłoby zapewne do trwałego kalectwa. Za nimi, nieco mniej zestresowani, podążyli żołnierze z fortu Briggs, również z broniami znajdującymi się w gotowości (choć każdy z nich wiedział, że w razie czego pani Olivia sama doskonale sobie poradzi).

Braun stał oparty plecami o ścianę. Przed nim znajdowała się Olivia trzymając czubek swojego miecza niecały centymetr od jego szyi. Wyglądała jakby toczyła ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Po chwili spojrzała na stojących w progu żołnierzy, szybkim ruchem, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, schowała miecz do pochwy i wysyczała, patrząc nienawistnie w stronę generała: „Wynoś się stąd i nigdy nie wracaj."

-Gość jest albo odważny, albo głupi- powiedział Neil z mieszaniną podziwu i niesmaku- ja już bym się bał o swoje jaja.

...

Major Miles został wezwany do gabinetu generał Armstrong wczesnym przedpołudniem.

Kiedy przyszedł kobieta nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem. Stała odwrócona tyłem do wejścia ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i wyglądała przez okno. Osoba nie mająca styczności z „Północną Ścianą Briggs" mogłaby pomyśleć, że Olivia w ogóle nie zauważyła nadejścia swojego podwładnego, lecz Miles dobrze wiedział, że to nieprawda. Generał nawet, gdy tak jak teraz, była pogrążona w myślach nie traciła czujności. A Ishvalczyk postanowił uszanować jej chwilę głębokiej zadumy i nie zaczynać rozmowy jako pierwszy.

-Witaj Miles- odezwała się w końcu- jutro będziesz mi towarzyszył w czasie wizyty generała Brauna. Jak pewnie słyszałeś pociąg, którym jedzie zatrzyma się na stacji w Briggs o godzinie dziesiątej trzydzieści. Już wysłałam kilku ludzi, żeby po niego pojechali i eskortowali go na miejsce.

-Czy to znaczy, że będzie sam?

-Najpewniej będzie mu towarzyszył jeden jego człowiek. Chociaż z tym gnojem nigdy nie wiadomo- słowo „gnojem" Olivia wymówiła z nieskrywaną pogardą- stawisz się w moim gabinecie kwadrans po jedenastej. Czy jeżeli nerwy mi puszczą i zdecyduję się nie oglądać jego zaparszywionej gęby będę mogła liczyć, że wszystkim się zajmiesz?

-Oczywiście. Czy mógłbym wiedzieć w jakiej sprawie przyjeżdża?

Olivia znowu zamyśliła się i spojrzała w okno.

-Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć.

C.D.N.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles opuścił fort Briggs tuż po godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej.

Ostatnie dni były dla niego i innych żołnierzy z twierdzy dość mocno stresujące. Powody dla których grupa drachmańskich trepów postanowiła urządzić sobie wycieczkę na terytorium Amestris nadal pozostawały nieznane. Jakby sama ta sytuacja nie była wystarczająco alarmująca dochodziła do niej kwestia karabinów nowej generacji, znajdujących się w posiadaniu wroga, co wywoływało niepokój nawet u samej generał Armstrong. W efekcie, co łatwe do przewidzenia, jej ponury nastrój jako głównodowodzącego potęgował uczucie niepewności oraz nieokreślonej trwogi wśród pozostałych wojskowych z Briggs.

W międzyczasie pojawiło się parę teorii, starających się wytłumaczyć całą sprawę, jedne bardziej fantazyjne od drugich. Nic dziwnego- przybierały one formę krążących po forcie plotek, wymyślanych i powtarzanych głównie przez mniej doświadczonych żołnierzy. Sam pomysł, że Drachma mogłaby próbować ich zastraszyć paroma sztukami broni, nawet tak nowatorskiej, wydawał się być niedorzeczny. Podobnie jak wybranie się na misję szpiegowską w tak dużej grupie.

Gwoździem do trumny była jutrzejsza wizyta generała Brauna. Gdy tylko do Briggs dotarła informacja o jego przyjeździe Miles od razu domyślił się, że będzie musiał towarzyszyć Olivii w spotkaniu, albo nawet otrzyma rozkaz pilnowania nieoczekiwanego gościa. Sam nie przepadał za tym człowiekiem- potrafił on zachowywać się dostojnie z należytą dla jego pozycji powagą tylko, gdy wiedział, że otrzyma za to jakieś korzyści, lub uniknie problemów zagrażających jego ciepłej posadzie. W przeciwnym razie bywał arogancki i pyszałkowaty. Taki pewny siebie karierowicz. Miles nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad powtarzanymi przez ludzi pogłoskami, ale raz złapał się na rozmyślaniu o jego rzekomym związku z Olivią. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że niemożliwym jest, aby generał Armstrong kiedykolwiek obdarzyła go cieniem sympatii, a co dopiero mówić o seksie, czy poważnym związku. Ona zbyt mocno gardziła osobami choć odrobinę podobnymi do niego- takiego Roya Mustanga z East City nie znosiła pasjami, zaś Brauna najchętniej od razu powiesiłaby za jaja na jednym z otaczających Briggs drzew i zostawiła na mrozie.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie te nieprzyjemne okoliczności wypad na małe piwko w przeddzień przyjazdu tego gnojka był jak najbardziej uzasadniony. Mężczyzna nie miał tym razem ochoty na picie w towarzystwie- aluzje do stosowności spożywania alkoholu tuż przed wizytą, bądź co bądź, wysoko postawionego i wpływowego wojskowego z pewnością niepotrzebnie wyprowadziłyby go z równowagi. Miles był zazwyczaj spokojnym człowiekiem o dużej dozie cierpliwości, jednakże kilka dni funkcjonowania w stanie napięcia zrobiły swoje. Z tego powodu musiał udać się do znajdującego się w wiosce baru na piechotę- w końcu powrót samochodem w stanie nietrzeźwości był dość ryzykownym pomysłem.

...

Mężczyzna dotarł na miejsce jeszcze przed godziną dwudziestą drugą. Pub o wdzięcznej nazwie _Zamarznięty Żołdak_ (wyjątkowo krzepiącej szczególnie dla nowoprzybyłych do fortu, przeniesionych z innych jednostek) ludziom z dużych, bogatych miast mógł wydawać się speluną, jednakże okoliczni mieszkańcy i stacjonujący w Briggs żołnierze traktowali to miejsce jako jedyne w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów źródło rozrywki, gdzie mogli się choć trochę zabawić i zapomnieć o kłopotach. Dlatego nikt nie narzekał na brak sprawnie działającego ogrzewania, oszczędny wystrój oraz niekiedy niezbyt dobrej jakości alkohol.

Knajpa mieściła się na parterze prostokątnego, piętrowego budynku (górę zajmował właściciel wraz z rodziną) z lekko spadzistym dachem i brudnoszarymi ścianami. Tuż nad wejściem wisiał przeżarty rdzą, przekrzywiony szyld z którego już prawie nic nie dało się odczytać.

Wnętrze urządzone było dość skromnie- niektórzy uważali je za całkiem przytulne, inni twierdzili, że prezentuje się mało zachęcająco. Podłoga i ściany pokryte były drewnianymi deskami w jasnobrązowym kolorze. Krzesła i stoliki (znajdujące się po bokach sali duże i prostokątne, z kolei pozostałe małe i okrągłe) zostały wykonane z ciemnego, ciężkiego drewna. Jedynymi ozdobami były wiszące na ścianach dywany, stylizowane na skóry zdjęte z dzikich zwierząt oraz obrazy z letnimi krajobrazami górskimi (bardzo adekwatne do nazwy pubu, powodowały, że wojskowi pochodzący z cieplejszych okolic zaczynali tęsknić za rodzinnymi stronami). Myślą przewodnią podczas aranżacji był zapewne modny kilkanaście lat temu na Crecie styl urządzania pensjonatów i motelików.

Sala, jak to zwykle bywa w środku tygodnia, nie należała do za specjalnie zatłoczonych. Jeden ze stołów znajdujących się przy ścianie zajmowała całkiem spora grupa górników, pracujących w pobliskiej kopalni. Przy trzech mniejszych stolikach ze środka pomieszczenia siedziało po dwóch-trzech żołnierzy z fortu, lecz Miles nigdy nie zamienił z żadnym z nich ani słowa. Okrągły stolik znajdujący się najdalej od wejścia zajmowała rudowłosa kobieta, którą mężczyzna pierwszy raz w życiu widział na oczy. Miejsca tuż przy barze, mieszczącego się po lewej stronie sali, były puste. Czyli idealne dla kogoś, kto nie ma ochoty na zbędne rozmowy.

Miles usiadł na jednym z wysokich, stojących przy ladzie krzeseł. Właściciel, który dzisiaj zajmował się obsługą klientów, rzucił mu przelotne, ponure spojrzenie.

-To co zwykle Miles?

-Jak najbardziej.

Mężczyzna wyjął spod blatu szklankę i na chwilę odwrócił się, aby wykonać zamówienie. W tym samym momencie ktoś klepnął Milesa w ramię.

-Nie spodziewałem się, że cię dzisiaj tutaj zobaczę.

-A ja cię nie widziałem, gdy wchodziłem do środka.

-Byłem w kiblu. Wiesz, alkohol działa raczej moczopędnie.

Thomas Berg, który wyglądał już na nieco wstawionego, zajął miejsce tuż obok swojego nowoprzybyłego rozmówcy. Był on dobrym kolegą Milesa z czasów szkoły wojskowej, zaś w forcie przebywał dopiero od dwóch lat.

Już po dwudziestu minutach obaj mężczyźni kończyli drugie piwo (chociaż w przypadku Thomasa liczba ta tyczyła się trunków wypitych w towarzystwie, łączna ilość spożytych przez niego piw, lub nawet mocniejszych alkoholi, pozostawała nieznana). Przez cały ten czas obaj wojskowi wymienili ze sobą maksymalnie kilka zdań. Thomas był raczej typem gadatliwego wesołka, ale podczas lat wspólnej nauki nauczył się bezbłędnie rozpoznawać, kiedy jego przyjaciel nie miał nastroju do rozmów. Poza tym, podobnie jak pozostali żołnierze z Briggs, przeczuwał zbliżające się ze strony północnej (w postaci nowych, drachamńskich karabinów i tajemniczej ekspedycji wroga) oraz zachodniej (w postaci generała Brauna) kłopoty co również odbijało się i na jego samopoczuciu. Miles mógł powiedzieć, że miał szczęście w nieszczęściu trafiając właśnie na niego z wszystkich ludzi z fortu, skoro zdecydowanie liczył na picie w samotności. Zerując zawartość swojej szklanki Thomas odezwał się pierwszy raz od paru minut.

-To prawda, że żadnego z nich nie udało się zatrzymać?

Miles od razu domyślił się o kogo mu chodzi.

-Niestety, wszyscy uciekli.

-Zadziwiające, że im się udało, prawda? Skoro trafili na Buccaneera.

Miles nie mógł powstrzymać kwaśnego uśmiechu. Teoretycznie to Drachmańczycy napadli na nich, ale na swoje nieszczęście natknęli się akurat na kapitana Buccaneera. Pewnie widząc tylko trzech żołnierzy pomyśleli, że bez trudu sobie z nimi poradzą, a tu spotkała ich taka przykra niespodzianka…

-I tak mieliśmy szczęście. Ich było ośmiu, mieli przewagę liczebną.

-Może i tak, ale jak dla mnie kapitan liczy się jako co najmniej trzech ludzi.

-Co racja to racja.

-Ale naprawdę nikogo nie złapano? Nawet tego, któremu odebrano broń? Słyszałem, że na sto procent był to jakiś żółtodziub- Thomas zapewne chciał wybadać, które z krążących po forcie historyjek są prawdziwe, a które wyssane z palca. Wiadomo, że Miles, jako jeden z najbliższych współpracowników pani generał, będzie dobrym źródłem informacji. Mężczyzna znał go jednak parę lat i wiedział, że jeżeli sytuacja będzie tego wymagała nie puści pary z ust. Mimo wszystko, zapytać nie zaszkodzi, w końcu się przyjaźnili.

-Nawet jego. Naprawdę, tym razem nikt niczego nie ukrywa. Olivia sama nie wie co o tym wszystkim sądzić.

-Olivia? Od kiedy jesteście na ty?- Thomas zaśmiał się- czyżby ledwo dwa piwka aż tak cię rozluźniły?

Major nic mu na to nie odpowiedział. Jeszcze chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu obserwując puste dna swoich szklanek. Nagle ktoś tuż za nimi ryknął tubalnym głosem.

-Kogo ja widzę! Thomas! Tyle lat minęło, już prawie zapomniałem jak wygląda twoja gęba!

Miles odwrócił się i zobaczył dwóch żołnierzy, którzy siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików po środku sali. Thomas zerwał się na równe nogi z czymś na kształt dzikiego okrzyku radości, po czym zaczął się witać z właścicielem tubalnego głosu. Powitanie było bardzo wylewne, złośliwy mógłby powiedzieć, że wręcz czułe- pełne uścisków, klepnięć po plecach, a nawet przelotnych cmoknięć po policzkach. Cóż, po pewnej ilości alkoholu tego typu scenki są usprawiedliwione.

-Nie miałem pojęcia, że też stacjonujesz w Briggs!

-Przenieśli mnie tutaj niecały miesiąc temu. Prawdę mówiąc ja kompletnie zapomniałem, że też wstąpiłeś do wojska. Ale mniejsza z tym- napijmy się razem!

-Miles, to mój kumpel z podstawówki Stefan. Pochodzimy z jednego miasteczka… Ale numer, byłem święcie przekonany, że się nigdy więcej nie zobaczymy!- powiedział podekscytowany Thomas. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy jego nadmierny entuzjazm rzeczywiście wynikał ze spotkania ze starym znajomym, czy raczej z ogólnej wesołości wywołanej alkoholem, lub pojawieniem się kolejnego pretekstu do picia.

Miles i Thomas dosiedli się do stolika Stefana i jego towarzysza. Nie minęły nawet dwie minuty, kiedy właściciel lokalu postawił przed wojskowymi cztery szklanki z U-Bootami*.

...

Czasami nie wszystko wychodzi tak jakbyśmy sobie tego życzyli.

Przychodząc do _Zamarzniętego Żołdaka_ Miles miał zamiar wypić najwyżej trzy piwa wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie i wrócić szybko do fortu, żeby w miarę wypocząć przed nadchodzącym dniem. Można powiedzieć, że jego pierwotne plany diabli wzięli.

Dochodziła dwunasta, a mężczyzna czuł się najzwyczajniej w świecie pijany. Nie zalany, gdyż natura obdarzyła go zdecydowanie mocną głową, jednakże perspektywa przeżycia wizyty generała na kacu zdawała się być boleśnie prawdopodobna.

Stefan oraz towarzyszący mu żołnierz właśnie opuścili lokal. Przy stoliku, oprócz niego, został jeszcze jedynie Thomas, który właśnie odliczał pieniądze na uregulowanie rachunku. Milesowi nagle przyszła do głowy myśl, że jeżeli często wydaje tyle na alkohol to niedługo zwyczajnie zbankrutuje.

Thomas wymamrotał coś o zbyt niewyraźnym druku numerków na banknotach i jeszcze raz rozpoczął przeliczanie. Miles zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien mu przypadkiem pomóc, ale po minucie jego przyjaciel poradził sobie z tym, dość karkołomnym zważywszy na jego stan, zadaniem.

-Dzisiaj dostałem wiadomość od Louise- rzucił nagle jakby od niechcenia.

-Tak? I co tam u niej?

-Pisała, że u niej wszystko dobrze, dzieciaki zdrowe, a ona teraz ma mnóstwo roboty. Podobno w związku z tym, że ktoś ważny z Crety ma ich odwiedzić w West City.

Louise, ex-żonę Thomasa, obaj mężczyźni poznali podczas swojego pobytu w szkole wojskowej- rozpoczęła naukę rok później niż oni. Miles także z nią przyjaźnił się przez wiele lat, dlatego poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, gdy dowiedział się o ich rozstaniu. Kobieta obecnie odbywała służbę w West City, gdzie mieszkała z dwójką jej i Thomasa dzieci oraz swoim nowym partnerem, też wojskowym. Zdołał zrobić karierę o której Thomas mógł tylko pomarzyć, dlatego temat życia uczuciowego jego dawnej ukochanej był dla niego tym bardziej drażliwy.

Mężczyzna nagle zmarszczył brwi, jakby właśnie przechodził przez intensywny proces myślowy.

-Ona ciągle się na ciebie gapi. Chyba odkąd tylko przyszedłeś.

-Kto? Louise?- spytał lekko zdezorientowany Miles.

-Nie, ta dziewczyna- Thomas wskazał brodą pobliski stolik, przy którym cały czas siedziała rudowłosa nieznajoma.

-Skąd wiesz, że na mnie?

-Przy barze jeszcze można było mieć wątpliwości, bo siedzieliśmy tuż obok siebie, ale potem Stefan zajął miejsce pomiędzy nami, nie? Jestem pewien, że wtedy jej wzrok nawet nie padał blisko mnie. Nie patrz tak, aż taki najebany to ja nie jestem!- Thomas obruszył się napotykając na sceptyczne i ironiczne zarazem spojrzenie Milesa.

-A zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi…

-Co cię to obchodzi?! Stary, nawet sobie nie żartuj! Chcesz przepuścić taką okazję? Nie widzisz jaka jest gorąca? Takie laski chyba nieczęsto się za tobą oglądają, co?- Miles poczuł, że za tą uwagę chyba powinien się obrazić, ale był na to stanowczo zbyt pijany. Zresztą to, że kobieta co chwila zerkała w ich stronę wcale nie oznaczało, że od razu miała ochotę na coś więcej. Thomasa zawsze w takich sprawach ponosiła wyobraźnia.

-Tak w ogóle to chyba jakaś świruska. A wariatki są podobno dobre w łóżku. Nie, żebym tego wcześniej nie sprawdził…- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez Thomasa zmieniło się w coś na kształt pijackiego bełkotu. Miles, pamiętając jego kompleksy z czasów szkoły wojskowej związane z nieudanymi podrywami panienek, bardziej domyślił się sensu wypowiedzi, niż ją usłyszał.

Postanowił jednak rzucić szybko okiem w stronę obiektu ich rozmowy, aby zrozumieć, czemu jego kumpel obraża zupełnie obcą mu kobietę. Mogła mieć z jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat. Burza miedziano-rudych loków okalała jej okrągłą, bladą twarz. Thomasowi zapewne chodziło o jej ubiór, który delikatnie dałoby się określić jako ekstrawagancki- miała na sobie intensywnie zieloną, krótką sukienkę na ramiączkach w różowe cętki, podarte kabaretki oraz żółte, mocno przybrudzone, sięgające kolan kalosze. Na oparciu krzesła na którym siedziała wisiał płaszcz imitujący lamparcie futro, będący najpewniej jej własnością. Poza płaszczem żaden element jej stroju nie pasował do aż tak mroźnego miejsca jak Briggs. Zresztą nawet temperatura panująca obecnie wewnątrz pubu nie należała do za wysokich.

Thomas w pewnym momencie podniósł się z miejsca i pomachał w stronę kobiety tak jakby byli co najmniej dobrymi znajomymi. Odwzajemniła jego gest, po czym wzięła z krzesła płaszcz i torebkę (także futrzaną, z lamparcim wzorem) i zaczęła podchodzić w ich stronę z delikatnym uśmiechem.

-Pamiętaj, to twoja szansa! Bierz ją tygrysie, bo ona najwyraźniej lubi dzikie koty- wyszeptał Thomas wprost do ucha Milesa. Najwidoczniej jego dowcip tracił na poziomie wraz z ilością promili we krwi.

-Zostawiam was samych madame- powiedział do nieznajomej przybierając szarmancki ton, gdy ta zajęła krzesło na którym przed chwilą siedział. Wyglądało na to, że przez moment chciał ją podsunąć do stolika, ale szybko zrezygnował, kiedy nie trafił ręką w oparcie. Następnie skierował się do baru, gdzie uregulował rachunek, po czym opuścił lokal. Stojąc w drzwiach zamachał w stronę Milesa i jego nowej towarzyszki. Kobieta ponownie odmachała mu, cały czas nie tracąc swojego sympatycznego uśmiechu. Naprawdę, uśmiechała się przepięknie. Miles później nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy po prostu czuł się zbyt zażenowany całą sytuacją, żeby odmachać przyjacielowi, czy to atrakcyjna twarz dziewczyny tak go zahipnotyzowała.

-Co tam? Chyba rzeczywiście zostaliśmy sami- zachichotała.

-Najwyraźniej.

Pochyliła lekko głowę wymuszając na Milesie kontakt wzrokowy. Stalowoszare oczy spojrzały na niego przenikliwie, jakby próbowały wyczytać coś z jego twarzy. Jej wzrok był twardy i nieustępliwy, zupełnie niepasujący do jej dziewczęcego śmiechu. Zupełnie jak u doświadczonego żołnierza. Miles spróbował otrząsnąć się z tego zapewne mylnego wrażenia. Być do tego stopnia narąbanym, żeby wszędzie widzieć wojskowych… Jak mógł tak bardzo zapomnieć się podczas picia? Z pomocą przyszło mu nagłe pojawienie się na oczach jego rozmówczyni czegoś ciemnego. Wojskowy zmarszczył brwi próbując dojść co to takiego. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne? Ale po co jej one w nocy i w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu? W dodatku były to chyba tandetne szkiełka z jakiegoś bazaru, więc w górach w ogóle by się nie przydały. Czyżby naprawdę była walnięta jak przewidział Thomas?

Zaczęli rozmawiać. Następnego dnia Miles nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć o czym. Zapamiętał tylko jak dziewczyna stwierdziła, że podawanie swoich imion nie jest do niczego potrzebne. Siedzieli tak może z pięć minut, a może ich pogawędka przedłużyła się do godziny. Mężczyzna był już chyba na tyle pijany, że przestało mu przeszkadzać cudze towarzystwo.

Potem wstali i ruszyli do wyjścia. Możliwe, że kobieta zapłaciła za ich oboje, bo nie pamiętał momentu wyciągnięcia pieniędzy. Kiedy wyszli skierowali się w stronę obskurnego motelu znajdującego się naprzeciwko _Zamarzniętego Żołdaka._ Prowadziła go trzymając w pasie z siłą o jaką by jej nie podejrzewał. Poruszała się pewnie utrzymując prostą postawę ciała- musiała być bardziej trzeźwa niż wskazywałby czas, który spędziła w pubie. Przeszli obok recepcji, a następnie udali się schodami na górę. Recepcjonista nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi- żołnierze z Briggs często przychodzili do tego motelu z prostytutkami, swoimi kobietami, które akurat przyjechały z wizytą, lub z chętnymi, miejscowymi dziewczętami.

...

Po dotarciu do pokoju nieznajoma posadziła Milesa na krawędzi łóżka i podała mu szklankę wody. Po wypiciu paru łyków poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Naprawdę musiał być dzisiaj nie w formie. Nie spodziewał się, że nawet taka porcja alkoholu może nie tyle co zwali go z nóg (do tego to jednak było daleko), ale sprawi, że będzie wyraźnie wstawiony. Cóż, gdyby Thomas się nie dosiadł raczej nie doszłoby do tego… Cholera, przecież nie będzie zwalać winy na Bogu ducha winnego kolegę! To on zjebał sprawę po całości.

-Dzięki- powiedział odstawiając szklankę na mały stoliczek przy łóżku- tego mi było trzeba. Na szczęście szybko trzeźwieję.

-Cieszę się- dziewczyna mówiąc to akurat pośpiesznie zdejmowała kalosze i cisnęła je w kąt pokoju- poprosiłabym już wcześniej barmana o jakąś wodę dla ciebie, ale bałam się, że gdybyś choć trochę bardziej stanął na nogi nie dałbyś się tu zaciągnąć- dodała z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Naprawdę była bardzo atrakcyjna. Miles dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na jej pełne, umalowane czerwoną szminką usta- uwielbiał kobiety z pełnymi ustami. Chyba musiał być bardziej zalany niż przypuszczał skoro wcześniej ich nie zauważył.

-Przyjechałam tutaj na kilka dni, więc akurat miałam zapas paru butelek. To naprawdę nie było nic takiego, tym bardziej, że niedługo zwalniam pokój- dodała obojętnie.

Miles rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jak na miejsce w którym ktoś mieszkał przez parę dni był niespodziewanie posprzątany. Jedynymi walającymi się na wierzchu rzeczami były leżące na podłodze kalosze oraz na łóżku płaszcz i torebka. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne zniknęły co wskazywało na to, że były jedynie pijackim zwidem. Wszystkie inne rzeczy musiały być pochowane w szafkach. Chyba, że kobieta miała zamiar wyjechać jutro z samego rana, więc mogła być już spakowana. Nigdzie nie było jednak widać żadnej torby podróżnej.

-Może przejdziemy w końcu do rzeczy?- dziewczyna usiadła mu okrakiem na kolanach i pocałowała go.

Całowali się dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy zarzuciła Milesowi ręce na ramiona ten objął ją w pasie i mocniej przyciągnął do siebie. Z pozycji siedzącej przewrócili się na łóżko. Mężczyzna był już w tym momencie bardzo podniecony. Coś przyciągało go do pięknej nieznajomej jak magnes.

Po paru sekundach kobieta przerwała pocałunek i wstała. Powolnymi ruchami nie spuszczając z Milesa pełnego pożądania spojrzenia rozpięła zamek z tyłu sukienki, która następnie opadła jej do kostek odsłaniając w pełni ponętne kształty skrywane jeszcze tylko przez czarną, koronkową bieliznę. Gdyby się w tym momencie na niego nie rzuciła mężczyzna zapewne sam by to zrobił.

Wspólnymi siłami, w trakcie namiętnych pocałunków, udało im się pozbyć jego góry od munduru. Kiedy znowu oderwali się od siebie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

-Naprawdę ci się podobam? Ale tak szczerze- kolejny raz spojrzała Milesowi w oczy tym nieustępliwym spojrzeniem. Tym razem było jeszcze figlarne. Figlarne i nieustępliwe. Co za seksowne połączenie.

-W tym momencie to chyba nie ulega wątpliwości, prawda?

-W barze mogłam ci się wydawać piękniejsza, co by nie mówić jeszcze pół godziny temu byłeś napruty w trzy dupy. A teraz głupio ci odmówić, bo brzydka mimo wszystko nie jestem. Do tego chętna- zniżyła ton i wydęła wargi do przodu imitując nadąsanie- chcę po prostu sprawdzić, czy jesteś godny tego, żeby mnie przelecieć.

Miles nie był do końca pewien, czy to flirt, czy może dziewczyna była bardziej pijana niż mu się wydawało. W każdym razie postanowił pociągnąć jej grę. Zaintrygowała go.

-A w jaki sposób miałbym udowodnić swojej godności?

Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i z cichym mruczeniem spojrzała w sufit.

-Wiem! Nie prześpię się z udającym mężczyznę gówniarzem, który powie kobiecie każdy fałszywy komplement byle ją tylko zaliczyć. Podaj mi jedną rzecz, którą uważasz we mnie za atrakcyjną i jedną, która kompletnie ci się we mnie nie podoba.

Miles był już do tego stopnia napalony, że nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie wymyśleć coś sensownego, a nawet prawdziwego. Może ona cały czas sobie z niego żartowała? Dziewczyna musiała odczytać jego myśli.

-Dobra, umówmy się, że jest to zabawa obustronna. Może jak usłyszysz co ja sądzę o twoim wyglądzie też na coś wpadniesz. Bo o charakterze na takim etapie znajomości nie mogę nic powiedzieć- cmoknęła go w usta- jeśli chodzi o wadę to jesteś dla mnie odrobinę za niski. Ale jeżeli miałabym mówić o zalecie…

Pocałowała go tym razem głęboko, po czym przysunęła swoje usta do jego ucha.

-Uwielbiam ishvalski typ- powiedziała pełnym pożądania głosem tak, że Milesowi stanęły na karku wszystkie włosy- wszyscy mężczyźni z tamtych stron są tak niesamowicie seksowni… Kiedy zobaczyłam cię w barze to wprost nie mogłam się oprzeć. Nie planowałam przygody na jedną noc, ale gdy się do ciebie przysiadłam wiedziałam, że będę musiała zmienić swoje plany.

Wzrok Milesa padł na jej duże piersi, dalej powędrował do pięknie wykrojonych ust i już wiedział co jej powie.

-Podobają mi się w tobie dwie rzeczy, nie mogę się zdecydować, która bardziej… Masz boską figurę, przepiękne, kobiece kształty. A także śliczną twarz, szczególnie usta.

-Widzę, że potrafisz słodzić. A co jest nie w twoim guście?

-Naprawdę muszę?- Miles zaśmiał się unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

-Tak kochanie. Proszę, nie obrażę się- znowu wydęła wargi i spojrzała się na niego błagalnie. Bez dwóch zdań, pewnie potrafiła sobie owinąć każdego faceta wokół palca.

-Ech, no dobrze- wojskowy zamyślił się- już wiem! Wolałbym, żebyś była blondynką.

Dziewczyna spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Wyglądało na to, że pośpiesznie coś analizowała.

-Lubisz blondynki, tak?- z tymi słowami sięgnęła rękami do swojej głowy. Rude loki wylądowały obok łóżka. Peruka. Na ramiona kobiety spłynęły długie, proste, jasnoblond włosy.

Tego Miles na pewno się nie spodziewał. Już wiedział dlaczego od razu tak bardzo mu się spodobała. A właściwie kogo mu przypominała.

Wyglądała zupełnie jak młodsza wersja Olivii Armstrong. Mężczyzna był na tyle zszokowany, że nie potrafił nawet słowa z siebie wydusić.

-Chłopczyku, zdziwiony?- zaśmiała się znowu tym pięknym śmiechem- teraz dopiero się zabawimy!

Klęknęła i zaczęła rozpinać mu rozporek.

Miles dalej nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic sensownego.

C.D.N

*U-Boot- drink, który przygotowuje się wkładając kieliszek wódki do kufla z piwem, tak, aby lekko opadł na dno


End file.
